Still I Miss You - Kaisoo ver
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Songfic of Infinite-Still I Miss You / Kai dan Kyungsoo yang saling merindukan, cinta tidak sebatas mencintai. tapi bagaiman cinta bisa jujur terhadap perasaan masing-masing. masihkah mereka diberi kesempatan untuk saling mencintai kembali? Kaisoo EXO Fanfiction. GS Kai Kyungsoo. RnR please !


Now Playing :

Still I Miss You

Infinite

.

.

.

.

.

_Tears won't come – I thought I'd be okay  
So I came to this street for the first time in a while  
But I guess it was a mistake_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kai's Side

.

.

.

Kakiku melangkah

Terus melangkah tanpa henti

Aku ingin berhenti

Menghirup udara malam yang dingin

Sedingin hatiku hari ini

Mataku memandang sekeliling

Jalan ini masih sama

Sekilas tak banyak hal yang berubah

Sama ketika kau melihatku,

Mungkin tak ada yang berubah

Sekilas seperti itu

Hanya seperti itu

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sepi sekali, hanya langkah kakiku yang terdengar

Tap

Langkah kakiku berhenti

Mataku menoleh ke samping

Sebuah kedai jus

Mengingatkanku tentangmu

_Flashback_

_Set_

"_YA!" aku berteriak kesal_

_Baru saja aku akan menyesap rokok terakhirku hari itu_

"_Kau tidak tahu benda ini bisa merusak dirimu perlahan!" ucapmu kesal_

_Aku terdiam_

"_Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanyaku sambil berusaha mengambil rokok yang ada di tanganmu_

_Tapi dengan lincah kau menyingkirkannya dari jangkauanku_

"_Kau mau membunuh dirimu sendiri perlahan?" tanyamu lagi_

_Aku berdecak kesal_

"_Aku bisa saja mengambilnya dengan mudah darimu Do Kyungsoo!" ucapku berusaha mengancammu_

_Tapi kau hanya meleletkan lidah mengejekku_

"_Coba saja kalau bisa!" ucapmu sambil berlari meninggalkanku_

_Aku tersenyum kecil_

_Berusaha mengejar tubuh mungilmu yang mulai menjauh_

_Hap_

_Aku memelukmu dari belakang_

"_Aku berhasil menangkapmu Kyung!" ucapku semangat_

_Kau terkekeh kecil lalu berbalik menghadapku_

"_ini!" ucapmu sambil menyodorkan segelas jus strawberry padaku_

"_Apa ini?" tanyaku bingung sambil meraihnya dari tanganmu_

"_Pengganti rokok," jawabmu_

_Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung_

"_Jadilah orang yang lebih baik dengan berhenti merokok, Kai... aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau berhenti, maukah kau melakukannya demi aku?" ucapmu lagi_

_Aku memandang kedua mata bulat itu dalam_

_Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Kyung..._

_Bahkan menjadi orang yang lebih baik seperti yang kau inginkan_

_Aku mengangguk_

"_Gomawo Kai... aku mencintaimu!" ucapmu sambil tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas_

_Aku tersenyum_

_Aku akan jadi orang yang lebih baik Kyung, percayalah_

_Flashback off_

"ini jus strawberry anda,"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, mengambil jus ku dan membayarnya

Berjalan perlahan, lalu duduk di kursi yang disediakan di kedai itu

Dan dengan bodohnya aku hanya meletakkan gelas minumanku di meja,

Memperhatikannya seperti orang bodoh

Ya...

Seakan menunggu seseorang

.

.

.

.

.

_Goodbye – your cold  
Goodbye – voice  
Is still in the wind that passes by me_

_I wonder where you are and how you're doing  
Are you at the place where my longing touches?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo's Side

"Jangan lupa pakai jaket! Kau bisa sakit di udara sedingin ini!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam

"ya!" jawabku malas

Aku mengambil jaket berwarna putih dari tangan Baekhyun dengan malas lalu membawanya keluar rumah

Cklek

Pintu tertutup

Tapi langkahku terhenti

Aku memandang jaket pemberian Baekhyun tadi sekali lagi

_Flashback On_

_Udaranya terlalu dingin_

_Aku tidak tahu kalau musim dingin akan segera datang_

_Cukup menyesal karena tadi tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang mengomel menyuruhku memakai jaket_

_Ck.. kenapa dia lama sekali sih_

_Beberapa saat kemudian, kurasakan sebuah benda hangat menutupi tubuhku dari belakang_

_Aku menoleh kaget ke belakang_

"_Kai!" panggilku_

_Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku kaget_

_Bukannya menjawab kau malah memelukku lebih erat_

"_kau bisa sakit kalau tidak pakai jaket, karena itu aku saja yang jadi jaketmu," ucapmu lembut_

_Aku tersenyum kecil_

_Sambil memegang tanganmu yang memelukku dari belakang_

"_maaf aku tidak bisa membelikanmu jaket, Kyung..." ucapmu sedih_

_Aku tersenyum kecil lalu membalikkan tubuhku_

_Menangkup wajahmu dengan tangan mungilku_

"_bersamamu sudah cukup hangat untukku, Kai... asal kau ada disampingku, udara sedingin apapun tak masalah," ucapku tulus_

_kau tersenyum_

_Senyumanmu sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan wajahku sekarang,_

_Karena kurasakan wajahku memanas sekarang_

_kau menarik pinggangku mendekat lalu memelukku erat_

_Hangat_

_Aku tidak peduli apapun selama ada dirimu_

"_Aku mencintaimu Kyung..." ucapmu lembut_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu Kai..." balasku_

_Flashback off_

Tap

Tap

Tap

Yang bisa kudengarkan hanyalah langkah kakiku semata

Aku menggosokkan telapak tanganku

Dingin sekali

Udaranya terlalu dingin

Untung Baekhyun mengingatkanku untuk memakai jaket

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke kantung jaket

Berjalan tanpa arah

Hal yang akhirnya kulakukan

Keluar dari kesibukanku

Angin berhembus pelan mengelus pipiku

Aku merindukanmu

Masih bolehkah bila kubilang aku merindukanmu?

Apakah aku masih punya hak untuk merindukan sosokmu?

Bagaimana kabarmu?

Apakah kau baik-baik saja?

Apakah kau makan dengan baik?

Jangan sakit Kai

Aku sakit ketika kau sakit

.

_._

_._

_._

_.  
Maybe, maybe are you longing for me with the same hopes?  
It's so hard for me without you, everything is hard  
In each moment I breathe, thoughts of you torture me_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Author's side

Namja itu mengetuk-ngetuk gelas jusnya

Seperti orang bodoh

Dirinya pun merasa begitu

Sesaat kemudian ia berdiri dari tempatnya

Membiarkan gelas jusnya yang bahkan isinya tidak tersentuh sedikitpun

Ia melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu

Memandang ke depan

Beberapa pasangan kekasih yang saling berpegangan tangan

Berusaha menghangatkan satu sama lain

Namja itu tersenyum kecil

Ia ingat masa itu

Disini

Di tempat yang sama

Namja itu menghela napas pelan

Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya

.

.

.

Yeoja itu berbelok memasuki sebuah taman yang cukup besar

Dilihatnya banyak pasangan kekasih yang menghabiskan harinya disana

Apakah mereka merasa kedinginan?

Ia rasa tidak

Mereka punya seseorang yang menghangatkan mereka saat ini

Yeoja itu mengeratkan jaketnya

Berjalan tanpa arah

Sama seperti yang daritadi ia lakukan

Hanya berjalan

Menghabiskan waktu sendirian

Kesepian

Sangat kesepian

Ia melihatnya kedai jus satu-satunya di tempat itu

Sebuah meja dengan jus strawberry yang terlihat belum disentuh

Ia mendekati meja itu

Lalu duduk disana

Memandanginya seperti orang bodoh

Ya

Mungkin ia memang bodoh

Bolehkah ia bilang, ia merindukan namja itu?

Bahkan segelas jus saja bisa mengingatkannya pada namja itu.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
I try and I try but  
Your traces come back to life and I'm afraid_

_Like that awkward day when we first held hands  
My days spent alone still feel awkward_

_Goodbye – your cold  
Goodbye – voice_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kai's side

Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak pernah mencoba melupakannya

Bohong kalau aku bilang aku berhasil

Karena hingga kini bayangmu terus ada di mataku

Tak pernah lepas dari hidupku

Aku tersiksa

Aku mencoba

Tapi aku gagal

Nyatanya aku kembali kesini

Ke tempat yang sama

Aku menghentikan langkahku

Memandangi bangku itu dari kejauhan

Tidak ada yang menduduki bangku itu

Kosong

Sama saperti hari-hariku

Kosong tanpamu

Tanpa senyumanmu

Tanpa kata-katamu yang menyemangati hariku

Aku merindukanmu

Akhirnya hati yang egois ini mengatakannya juga

Aku merindukanmu

Aku merindukanmu

Aku ingin mengulanginya ratusan kalinya

Dan bodohnya aku sadari

Seberapa kencangnya pun kukatakan

Kau takkan bisa mendengarku

Aku merindukanmu

Do Kyungsoo

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
Still lingers in this street as I walk on it_

_I wonder where you are and how you're doing  
Are you at the place where my longing touches?  
Maybe, maybe are you longing for me with the same hopes?  
It's so hard for me without you, everything is hard  
In each moment I breathe, thoughts of you torture me  
I try and I try but  
Your traces come back to life and I'm afraid_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo's side

"apakah ini milik anda?" pertanyaan seseorang menyadarkanku

Aku mendongak lalu menggeleng

"Eoh! Bukankah dulu anda sering kemari bersama seorang laki-laki untuk membeli jus strawberry?" tanya orang itu

Aku mendongak lagi lalu menggangguk

Ternyata dia sang pelayan di kedai ini

Lantas saja ia mengenalku

"ini jus pesanan laki-laki itu, baru saja ia duduk disini tadi, lalu pergi, saya pikir ia menunggu anda," jelas pelayan itu

Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget

"dia... disini tadi?" tanyaku pelan

Pelayan itu mengangguk

"baiklah... terimakasih..." ucapku

Pelayan itu akhirnya meninggalkanku sendirian

Ya

Aku sendirian

Dia disini tadi

Namja itu ada disini

Sedang apa dia disini

Memesan jus strawberry

Apa dia merindukanku?

Konyol

Kau sangat konyol Do Kyungsoo

Kenapa kau berharap ia merindukanmu?

Apa karena kau juga merindukannya?

Aku meraih gelas jus strawberry yang terbungkus rapi itu

Lalu beranjak dari situ

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Late regrets, pointless hopes  
But still, my heart wants to find you again_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Author's side

Yeoja mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan

Sambil masih memegangi jus strawberry di tangannya

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya

Memandang ke satu tempat

Sebuah bangku

Salah satu bangku yang ada disitu

Bangku yang memiliki arti berbeda untuknya

Mungkin hanya untuknya

.

.

.

Namja itu berjalan perlahan

Ia pikir akan baik-baik saja

Tenggelam dalam memori tentangnya

Kerinduan mendalam yang tiada habisnya

Kegagalan hati karena terlalu mencintainya

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menunduk

Sampai akhirnya menyadari satu hal

Mereka berada di tempat yang sama

Tempat yang mereka rindukan

Tempat yang mereka harapkan

.

.

.

Mereka berdua mendongak

Menyadari keberadaan masing-masing

Tidak terkejut

Hanya terdiam

Menatap dalam ke mata masing-masing

Rindu

Mungkin hanya itu yang ada di benak mereka sekarang

Entahlah

Tak ada yang tahu

Hati mereka

Hanya mereka yang tahu

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I miss you, I'm sorry  
I regret being not good enough for you  
To you, to you  
I want to take courage and tell you those things  
But where are you?_

_Where, where are you?  
Are you at the place where my longing touches?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kyungsoo..." panggil namja itu

Yeoja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sendu

Ia merindukan gadis itu

Semua tentang gadis itu

Semua hal yang selalu menghangatkan harinya

"Kai..." Kyungsoo membalas panggilan Kai

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda yang dipegang Kyungsoo

Kai tersenyum kecil

Kyungsoo mengingatnya

Kyungsoo merindukannya

Kai melangkah lebih dekat pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendongak tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Kai yang memang lebih tinggi darinya

"Aku merindukanmu,"

Kai hanya perlu mengucapkannya sekali

Di depan Kyungsoo

Karena ia tahu Kyungsoo akan mendengarnya

Mendengarkan setiap inchi kerinduan yang ia miliki

Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Aku juga... merindukanmu..." balas Kyungsoo

Kai tersenyum

Ia menarik pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat dan menghapuskan batas diantara mereka

Kyungsoo menutup matanya perlahan

Melepaskan tiap kerinduan yang ada dalam sebuah ciuman

Ciuman lembut dengan orang ia rindukan

'aku mencintaimu... Do Kyungsoo...'

'aku mencintaimu... Kim Jongin...'

.

.

.

.

Ketika kau mencintai seseorang

Katakanlah

Ketika kau merindukannya

Katakanlah

Jangan jadikan semua itu penyesalan

Karena kau takkan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaannya

Bila kau tak mengatakkannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

HUAH!

FF abal-abal ini!

Thanks for reading anyway

Don't forget to review!

Lagu ini bener-bener bagus menurut aku

dan aku selalu pengen bikin Fanfic based on this song

Infinite- Still I Miss You


End file.
